


Главное — хвост

by Mister_Key, Raznoglazaya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: WTF 2018-19. Разорять древние гробницы может быть опасно.Исполнение заявки 27. Наполеон становится котом. Обоснуй любой на усмотрения автора/ов, хоть заклятие, хоть проклятие, хоть зелье. Мурчания у Ильи на коленках, шерсть по всей одежде, наглые мявки и вороватый нрав. Желательно ребут. И юмор, пожалуйста.





	Главное — хвост

— Не рви на мне брюки, будь добр. А я сказал — не рви! И не трись об меня, я и так весь в твоей шубе!

— М-р-р!

— Думаешь, отделаешься мурчанием, и все?

— Ма-а-а-ау!

Илья вздохнул и осторожно отцепил когтистую лапу, подобравшуюся опасно близко к самому дорогому. Надо бы носить партбилет на груди, а не в потайном кармане брюк, и ну ее, эту секретность.

Наполеон, потерявший человеческий облик, привычек не потерял: он был все таким же наглым, обаятельным и вороватым, разве что набора отмычек теперь с собой не таскал, предпочитая когти.

Женщины, кстати, реагировали на него практически так же, как раньше: Наполеону в любом виде доставалось их повышенное благосклонное внимание.

— Вот и не тяни лапы, — назидательно проговорил Илья, перепрятав корочку. — Статуэтку из пирамиды ты уже стащил — и что теперь? Окотел до полной нечленораздельности. Не боишься стать котом-коммунистом? Мне вот про такое сочетание и подумать страшно...

— Маур-р-р, — веско ответил Соло и потянул хищную лапу в совсем уж неприличные места. Топчась по коленям Ильи, он ухитрялся, вытянувшись, обтирать того щекотными усами и мохнатыми щеками, всячески демонстрируя, что воспринимает Илью как свою законную собственность. — Уор-р-р.

— Прекращай, — Илья вздохнул и почесал нахального кота по белому пятну под челюстью. — Ну вот, доволен? Тарахтишь как мирный советский трактор...

На это Наполеон ответил оглушительным мурлыканьем и вдруг обнял Илью за шею лапами, прижавшись длинным ловким телом. Почти не осознавая, что творит, только чувствуя рядом с собой привычное тепло и изящную, гибкую силу — ох, сколько раз Илья обнимал Наполеона по ночам и как скучал по этим мгновениям сейчас! — Илья поцеловал его в пушистую щеку... и не выдержал, взорвался.

— К черту все! — он резко поднялся, продолжая держать удивленно мявкнувшего Наполеона. — Поехали назад в Египет, возвращать эту треклятую штуковину!

— Няур, — попытался было возразить тот, но скромное кошачье мнение явно не волновало напарника.

Кот все-таки вывернулся из рук и приземлился на пол, принялся блуждать вокруг ног Ильи, сложно изгибая хвост и явно намереваясь дать ему в себе запутаться и, возможно, свалить такой хитростью.

— Никаких «няур», — произнес Илья твердо. — Ты, конечно, пушист и прекрасен, но человеком намного лучше.

Синие кошачьи глаза оглядели его с явным презрением. Никто в мире не мог быть лучше кота-Наполеона. Это выражение на надменной морде только убедило Илью в правильности принятого решения: а вдруг еще немного, и Соло совсем забудет, как быть человеком?

И что тогда делать Илье, спрашивается? К такому его родина точно не готовила. Правда, родина не готовила и к тому, что недавний идейный противник отвоюет, к обоюдному удовольствию, половину постели Ильи, но кот...

Во-первых, Соло-кот непостижимым образом всегда занимал гораздо больше половины кровати, а во-вторых, всему же есть предел.

— Ты мне потом еще спасибо скажешь, — заявил Илья, сгребая компактного ныне напарника на руки и не давая ему вывернуться. — Пойдем к начальству...

Начальство в лице Уэйверли к просьбе отпустить их буквально на недельку в Египет отнеслось с пониманием.

— Честно говоря, мне тоже будет проще планировать дальнейшие действия, если мистер Соло вернется в привычный облик.

Мистер Соло прекратил попытки вылизать и пригладить взъерошенную Ильей белую манишку (попытки мало того что сопровождались чудовищными хлюпающе-чавкающими звуками, они еще и придавали Наполеону вид одержимого демоном домашнего питомца), оглядел начальство и мяукнул со значением.

Пререкаться с Уэйверли было себе дороже, это он и котом понимал.

— Рад, что вы со мной согласны, — невозмутимо кивнул Уэйверли коту, и несколько часов спустя Илья и Соло, воздавший должное тарталеткам с лососем, которые подавали в самолете, уже чувствовали на себе жаркое дыхание пустыни.

Статуэтка, которую Илья предусмотрительно сунул в один из многочисленных потайных карманов, была тяжелой и горячей — как будто нагревалась изнутри тем сильнее, чем ближе они подходили к разоренному Наполеоном тайнику.

— Знаешь, я не верю во все эти проклятья фараонов... не верил, — заметил Илья, оглядывая древнюю мастабу. — Но вот он ты, мелкий нахальный комок шерсти с когтями. И вот она, статуэтка в виде кошки. Так что давай поскорее вернем эту штуку и попросим прощения на будущее. И ты больше никогда не станешь разорять древние клады, идет? Ограничься уж современными украшениями.

Наполеон приглушенно мяукнул и затрусил вперед. Цепочку его следов стремительно заносило налетающим песком, и Илья даже испугался — показалось вдруг, что Соло сейчас исчезнет в поднимающейся песчаной буре, и все, не будет больше ни наглого топтания по животу в пять утра, ни требовательного зова к опустевшей миске, ни умильного сюсюканья всех женщин вокруг, ни впивающихся в бедро острых когтей, ни разложенного на проходе хвоста, ни... ничего, в общем, не будет.

— Подожди! — крикнул он вслед коту и припустил за ним так быстро, как только позволял песок. Соло было хорошо: легкий кот не проваливался и не увязал.

Вокруг стремительно темнело, жар нарастал, песок забивался в ноздри и глаза, но Илья все-таки успел проскользнуть в раскрывшийся перед ним темный ход, куда нырнул и Соло. Внутри было прохладней, пахло древним камнем и почему-то морем — не то водорослями, не то рыбой. А главное, впереди горели две пары огней: знакомые — синие, шалые, то и дело светившие в последнее время Илье из ночной темноты, и чужие — зеленые и холодные, как северное сияние на Чукотке.

— Так... — Илья приостановился, вспомнив сразу все истории про ловушки в гробницах. Огни призывно качались где-то впереди. — Если вы тот, кому принадлежит эта статуэтка, то вот, возьмите, пожалуйста. Наполеон не хотел злить вас кражей, он просто никогда не мог устоять перед красивым.

— Ма-а-а-а-у-у-у-у...

Звук был странным и шел словно бы отовсюду, еще и сплетался с ветром, завывавшим снаружи. Страшные зеленые глаза приблизились, мигнули... и исчезли.

А потом Наполеон Соло вытянулся в человеческий рост и заговорил.

— Между прочим, — сказал он, — это была кошка. Самая красивая кошка в мире, если, конечно, не считать...

Снова рисковать жизнью Илья ему не позволил. Метнулся вперед, зажал рот, заглушив последнее слово, и поволок наружу, выговаривая на ходу:

— Только-только снова очеловечился, и опять нарываешься? Разве можно говорить кошке, что не она самая красивая в мире? Особенно такой?

Судя по задушенным звукам и бившимся в ладонь горячими выдохам, Наполеон очень возмущался.

Когда они выбрались из мастабы, Илья наконец отпустил вернувшегося в человеческий облик напарника и с тревогой оглядел.

— Так, ты человек, это хорошо. Держи, одевайся, — он сунул Наполеону в руки изрядный сверток прихваченной ранее из его шкафа одежды. — Вернемся на базу — поговорим обо всем этом подробно, ладно?

— Маур... тьфу ты. Ладно. Но мне не хочется это обсуждать, — Наполеон быстро оделся, шипя на норовящий всюду пролезть песок, поправил заправленный в левую штанину хвост…

— У тебя хвост остался, — несколько потерянным тоном заметил Илья. — Все-таки эта кошка обиделась и наказала тебя.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Соло. — Я считаю, что понравился ей, и она сделала мне подарок.

— Уж об этом мы точно поговорим. Потом, — заявил Илья и притянул его к себе, целоваться наконец-то.


End file.
